En que nos metiste!
by Sweet.Hitomi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si llamas a los Cullen antisociales delante de Emett?
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary: ¿Qué pasaría si llamas a los Cullen antisociales delante de Emett?**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

Como ya era habitual, todos los Cullen…incluida Bella, se sentaban el comedor apartados de los demás. Estaba todo tranquilo, Alice reía por algo que Jasper le dijo, Rose discutía con Edward por quien sabe que y Bella terminaba de beber su refresco cuando una duda la asalto.

-Chicos, donde esta Emett?

-Dijo que tenia que hacer algo importante.- respondió Edward al instante.

-Ya veo.

-Y hablando del rey de roma…- susurro Alice con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos, a que no adivinan lo que hice.- llego diciendo Emett con una gran sonrisa mientras se paraba al frente de la mesa.

-Debe ser otra de tus estupideces.- rió Edward seguido de los demás, pero de un momento a otro las caras de Alice y Edward se pasmaron en un sentimiento de asombro total, y como si lo hubieran ensayado, ambos se pararon estrepitosamente captando la atención de todos los alumnos que se encontraban en ese momento en el comedor.

-DIOS EMETT, EN QUE NOS METISTE!! – gritaron a coro con una voz llena de pánico y callando a todo el instituto.

-Vamos chicos, será divertido.- insistió este.

-Podrían explicarse? – interrumpió Jasper molesto con todas las emociones de aquel lugar.

-Es mejor que discutamos esto en casa.- Respondió Edward aun shokeado con lo que acababa de pasar.

Una vez terminadas las clases, todos fueron a la residencia Cullen para discutir el asunto de Emett. Al llegar allí, el único que se sentó fue Emett, con Rosalie delante de el mandándole una mirada furiosa, ya que, aunque no sabia lo que hizo su esposo, viniendo de el no debía ser nada bueno.

-Bien Emett, tienes 2 minutos para explicarte.- rugió Rosalie mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas y lo miraba fijamente, lo que puso bastante nervioso a Emett, haciendo que cuestionara sus actos.

-B…Bueno…pues…esta mañana, mientras iba camino a mi clase de historia, escuche como un grupo de niños nos llamaba antisociales, un grupo que de seguro no tenia ninguna habilidad para nada, y que si no fuera por nuestras caras de supermodelos, en estos momentos no seriamos nada, y…bueno, pues… yo…yo…- dijo este cohibido por tanto odio junto.

-Tu…?? – pregunto Rosalie lenta y fríamente.

-Yo…- dijo este mientras se paraba y se colocaba detrás de Bella – yo nos inscribí en el concurso de talentos que se celebra junto al instituto la Push…- dijo este bajito, pero no lo suficiente para el súper oído de sus hermanos.

-Emett…en que diablos nos metiste?! – grito un furioso Jasper.

-Tu harás un solo de violín, Bella participara en el concurso de literatura y… Edward con Alice y Rosalie conmigo estaremos en el concurso de baile.

-Oh-por-Dios… yo no debería estar en tu lista!!- exclamo Bella.

-Bella, amor, tranquilízate, ya veremos que hacer.

-O…Ok…

-Alice, nos podemos salir de esta? – pregunto una colérica Rose.

-No lo creo, al director le encanto la idea de que nosotros por fin participemos en una actividad extracurricular.

-Maldita sea!!

-Tranquilízate Rose, podría llegar a ser divertido.

-Por favor Alice, perdiste la cordura? – pregunto Bella indignada

-Jajajaja, esta feliz de poder hacer los vestuarios – informo Edward.

-Oh vamos, deben participar, además, hace mucho que no oímos tocar a Jasper. Por favor?- pregunto Alice con un irresistible puchero viendo al mencionado anteriormente.

-Esta bien.- respondió este…resignado.

-Edward?

-Me niego.

-Por favor…te necesito para el concurso.

-No

-Me lo debes.- insistió otra vez.

-Yo no…

-Por favor…?- rogó Alice con su mejor cara de sufrimiento

-Maldita sea!! – fue la respuesta de su hermano, el cual escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su novia mientras Alice cantaba victoria.

-Rose, ya se que participaras, y Bella, siempre te puedo obligar.- termino esta con una tierna pero diabólica sonrisa.

-Por cierto Emett – pregunto Bella – porque pusiste a Alice con Edward y no con Jasper?

-Oh, eso es fácil Belly Bells – dijo este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – es porque…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo!! – gritaron Edward y Alice al mismo tiempo, furiosos y con…miedo??

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Emett Cullen!! – Respondió Rosalie enfadada.- ya sabes que pasara si hablas de ello.

-Pero…

-Emett!! – chillo Alice

-Esta bien… lo siento Bella, para otro día será.

-Pero que…?!

-No es nada amor, solo vámonos, Charlie debe estar por llegar y aun no preparas su cena.

-Porque Jasper tiene cara de traumado??

-No es nada, olvídalo.

-Pero…

-Vámonos

Concluyo este la conversación mientras la sacaba lo más rápido posible de la casa. Lo único que se alcanzo a oír antes de que Edward arrancara el auto fue el furioso grito de Jasper diciendo _"Maldito alcohol!!."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

**Bella POV´S**

No tengo la menor idea de lo que paso allá adentro. Cuando hice esa inocente pregunta el ambiente se puso tenso y Alice con Edward se veían bastante nerviosos. Realmente me intrigo el que Emett pusiera a Alice con Edward y no con Jasper, pero quede totalmente impactada y frustrada por el hecho de que no me quisieron decir el porque de ese cambio…Todo lo que duro el viaje a casa estuve en silencio, al igual que Edward. Cuando llegamos y este estaciono frente a mi casa, me di vuelta para encararlo y exigir una respuesta, pero con lo único que me encontré fueron con los deliciosos labios de mi vampirico novio, lo que dio como resultado que mi mente quedara en blanco y no supiera el porque de mi anterior enojo.

-Te amo.- pronuncio la palabra lentamente con esa voz aterciopelada que él sabe me derrite.

-Y yo a ti.- ok, debo admitirlo, me deslumbro al 100 por ciento, como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero después de un beso como ese a quien no le pasaría?

Después de ese…pasional beso, me fue a dejar hasta la puerta, me dio, nuevamente, un deslumbrante beso y se fue, diciendo que ese día no podría quedarse, pero que nos veríamos mañana en el instituto. Yo entre a mi casa con una boba sonrisa en la cara, y subí a mi habitación para hacer la tarea, cuando un extraño ruido en la ventana me desconcentro. Me acerque a esta para abrirla y me pegue el susto de mi vida cuando Jacob salto dentro de mi habitación con una enorme y burlona sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo que lo que acababa de hacer me dio el susto de mi vida.

-Estas loco?! Pudiste haberme matado del susto!! Dios, ya nadie conoce lo que significa la palabra "puerta"?!.- le grite a mi "querido" amigo.

-jajaja debiste haber visto tu cara cuando entre, hubiese traído mi cámara conmigo para que la vieras.- dijo este aun con su estupida sonrisa en los labios

-Entonces tráela para la próxima.- me di media vuelta y me dispuse a bajar la escalera cuando una enorme mano me detuvo.

-Espera, era solo una broma.- me dijo con esa sonrisa suya que tanto me gusta, suspire cansada, nunca me podría enojar con el, después de todo, es mi mejor amigo.

-Esta bien.- volvimos a mi habitación. Me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a hacer mi tarea mientras Jake jugaba con una pequeña pelotita que saco de quien sabe donde. Cuando termine me di vuelta para verlo, y me lo encontré dormido en mi cama. Se veía tan tierno. No me pude resistir y le saque una foto con mi celular para luego poder despertarlo.

-Jake…Jake, despierta…

-5 minutos mas…

-jijiji… Jake, despierta ya.- le dije mientras lo movía con un poco mas de fuerza

-Bella?? Cuanto tiempo dormí??

-No lo se, creo que…1 o 2 horas.

-Ya veo.

-De todas formas, a que venias?

-Oh cierto, ya te comentaron del concurso de talentos??

-Por supuesto que si, iras no?

-claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-Y, te inscribiste en algo.

-No, no se me da mucho eso de los talentos, y tu?

-Pues…técnicamente si

-Que pasa?

-Emett nos inscribió sin nuestro consentimiento.- dije mientras bajaba la mirada y Jacob soltaba una risotada.

-Entonces los chupasangre esos participaran?

-Jake!! No les digas así.

-Esta bien, pero, en que te inscribió a ti?

-En un concurso de literatura.

-Bueno, al menos fue bueno contigo y te inscribió en algo que fácilmente podrías ganar.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera.

-Y en que inscribió a los demás?

-A excepción de Jasper, que hará un solo de violín, los inscribió en el concurso de baile.

-Jajajaj, ya quiero ver a tu sanguijuela hacer el ridículo cuando baile.

-Jake!!

-Si si

-oh rayos!! Lo olvidé!!

-Que cosa?

-Necesito algunas explicaciones con respecto al concurso que ningún Cullen me quiso dar.

-Explicaciones sobre que?

-Veras, Emett puso a Alice con Edward, y yo pregunte porque no la puso con Jasper, y todos se pusieron nerviosos, además de que Jasper tenia cara de traumado.

-Wow, así que tu noviecito tiene secretos contigo.

-No, el no me ocultaría nada.

-Estas segura de eso, bella?  
-Yo no…lo se…

-Pues piénsalo, ahora debo irme, cuídate.- me dijo mientras salía por la ventana y desaparecía por la espesura del bosque.

Después de esa pequeña conversación con jake, no deje de pensar sobre el tema, pero ya mañana le pediría explicaciones a Edward, o a cualquiera de los Cullen. Después de todo, que podría ser tan malo como para ocultármelo tan minuciosamente??

**Edward POV****´S**

Después de dejar a Bella en su casa fui al bosque para beber algo, lo que sea, ya que no podía ir mañana al instituto si estaba así de ansioso, pero como no estarlo? Estoy seguro que mañana bella me bañara en preguntas y no parara hasta obtenerlas.

Camino al bosque me encontré con Alice, quien se dirigía al lugar por las mismas razones que yo, después de todo, esto también le afectaba a ella.

-Como sigue Jasper?? – le pregunte una vez que estuvimos lo bastante cerca.

-Mucho mejor, Rosalie se a quedado con el.

-Ya veo…

-Sabes que no le podemos decir nada a Bella, no??

-Por supuesto que lo se, pero es que… Bella es tan terca!! No nos dejara tranquilos hasta saber lo que ocultamos.

-Entonces deberemos pensar en algo, ya que no quiero arruinar mi amistad con ella o su noviazgo.

-Crees que, si se llegara a enterar claro, nos perdonaría??

-No lo se, con ella todo puede pasar.

-Supongo…

-Ese es mío!! – grito Alice unos segundos después. Había visto un venado.

-Como quieras.- respondí mientras me sentaba en una roca y veía como cazaba. Aun no podía creer lo que hicimos ese día, jamás podré olvidarlo. Me arrepiento tanto!! Ella siempre a sido y será mi hermana. Si ese día hubiésemos estado en nuestros cinco sentidos estoy seguro que nada de eso hubiese pasado, con Jasper tendríamos una mejor relación y no me sentiría culpable por haberlo traicionado de esa manera y tampoco tendría que guardar el secreto de mis padres. Como me gustaría volver en el tiempo y cambiar lo que sucedió "ese" día…

* * *

Gracias a las personas que han leido esta historia, sobre todo a las que me han dejado un rr (**Kurumi y Megumi no Sabaku**), y a las que la han leido y no lo han hecho, porfavor haganlo, siento que a nadie le a gustado y...aceptare todo tipo de criticas (sin que sean ofensivas claro), asi podre mejorar la historia cada dia mas. Nuevamente les digo, gracias por leer mi historia. nos vemos, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Al día siguiente, antes de partir al instituto, los Cullen convocaron a una pequeña reunión lejos de su casa, ya que no sabían que podría pasar si Esme o Carlisle llegaban a enterarse del pequeño desastre que formaron ese día.

Ya lejos de casa, todos aparcaron cerca de un lago que estaba camino al instituto y bajaron de sus autos para reunirse a la orilla de este.

-Bien, que le diremos a Bella? – pregunto Edward, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-No lo se, dínoslo tu, es tu novia después de todo…o al menos eso es lo que nosotros sabemos de momento.- Jasper le miraba intensamente y lleno de rencor y odio, lo que provoco que se desatara una pequeña discusión

-Que intentas decirme.- pregunto un furioso Edward mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

-Lo que escuchaste.- respondió este de igual forma mientras soltaba la mano de Alice y se ponía frente a el.

-Basta los 2! – Grito Alice mientras se ponía en medio de ambos y los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y ahora tu lo defiendes…!

-No seas infantil Jasper, solo estoy tratando de evitar que ustedes lleguen a los golpes.- se defendió esta mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es-

-No le hables así a mi hermana! Alice solo les quería ayudar.- la defendió Rose

-Basta todos.- grito Emett mientras todos se le quedaban viendo con el ceño fruncido – Jasper, deja de usar tu maldito poder en estos momentos y los demás párenle a las peleas, que no ven que discutiendo no llegaremos a nada? – dijo finalmente mas calmado mientras les daba una estricta mirada a todos.

-Lo sentimos.- respondieron estos en un susurro.

-Bien, lo que haremos será distraer a Bella en lo que quede del día y luego la cansaremos para que no recuerde que era lo tan importante que nos debía preguntar.

-Y como la cansaremos? – pregunto Rose mientras le daba la mano a Emett.

-Alice…

-Por supuesto.- dijo Edward, como no se le había ocurrido antes.

-Bien, ahora podemos ir a clases.- Emmet tomo a Rosalie por la cintura y fueron a su apreciado jeep, al igual que Alice y Jasper al porche de esta y Edward a su amado volvo.

Cuando llegaron al instituto se miraron por ultima vez y todos se dirigieron a sus clases, por suerte ese día no veían a Bella hasta el almuerzo, por lo que no tenían que comenzar con el plan hasta dentro de un rato.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, todos los Cullen se sentaron en su mesa habitual, esperando pacientemente a una de las razones por la que tenían un secreto en común…Bella.

A los pocos minutos de sonado el timbre vieron como se acercaba con paso decidido, sabían que seria difícil distraerla en un principio pero harían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por lograrlo.

-Hey chicos, como están? – pregunto esta mientras se sentaba en la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola amor.- Respondió Edward mientras le daba un casto beso y la abrazaba – porque tan feliz?

-Veras, Ángela esta organizando una salida para relajarnos antes de la competencia.- dijo esta muy sonriente – y ustedes están invitados también.

-A si? Y donde iremos?- pregunto un muy emocionado Emett

-A las aguas termales!- chillo Bella

-En serio?

-See….esperen, no les pasara nada si se bañan en aguas termales, cierto? – dijo Bella bastante preocupada

-Por supuesto que no tontita.- dijo Edward mientras la apretaba mas a el y escondía su cabeza en el hombro de esta para esconder su risa.

-Claro….- Bella estaba muy roja y miraba hacia abajo, por lo que todos los Cullen comenzaron a reír.

-_Creo que se olvido del pequeño incidente de ayer._- le "dijo" Alice a Edward mientras seguía riendo, este solo la miro y asintió.

-por cierto Bella, donde quedan las aguas termales? – pregunto Jasper mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

-Cerca de Seattle, alejadas de la ciudad, y lo mejor es que son techadas, ya que se encuentran prácticamente en medio de un bosque.- termino diciendo esta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-_Edward…realmente no nos pasara nada si entramos en aguas….calientes? _– "pregunto" Emett con el nerviosismo impregnado en su "voz". Edward solo se volteo para evitar mirar a Emett directo a los ojos o estaba seguro que le daría un ataque de risa allí mismo. Respiro profundo y, ante la atenta mirada de su novia y hermanos, encaro a Emett,, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, por lo que se mordió el labio para parecer "serio".

-Si Emett, estoy seguro de ello.- dijo por fin orgulloso de no haberse reído.

-_Mas te vale Eddie, o pagaras las consecuencias._

-Como digas.- dijo este mientras se paraba junto a Bella para ir a su clase de biología – nos vemos.

Y tras decir esto comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco mientras el timbre que anunciaba el termino del almuerzo comenzaba a sonar. Cuando ya estuvieron en su salón de clases Edward miro fijamente a Bella, la cual tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Realmente quieres ir a ese lugar, no? – le pregunto inconscientemente mientras esta se daba vuelta para mirarlo.

-Por supuesto….nunca has ido antes? – pregunto esta extrañada, después de todo, su novio tenia mas de 80 años.

-A decir verdad no….aunque una vez me invitaron.- dijo este con la mirada perdida y una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.

-A si? Y se puede saber quien te invito? – pregunto una muy celosa Bella.

-A bueno…fue….- dijo este nervioso.

-siii?

-…..ammm….una…amiga…- dijo esta ultima palabra tan bajito que apenas y se escucho, por lo que Bella no estaba al 100% segura se lo que dijo.

-Una amiga? – dijo esta levantando una ceja y cerciorándose de las palabras de su novio.

-Bella, fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, tu ni siquiera habías nacido.- dijo este arrepintiéndose de haberle contado algo como eso a su novia sabiendo el temperamento y la autoestima que tenia.

-La conozco?

-No en realidad…

-Es vampiro también, no?

-Como..?

-Intuición, pero volvamos a lo nuestro

-Bella, no hay nada que hablar.

-Por supuesto que si, seguramente era una hermosa inmortal que aun tiene la oportunidad de enamorarte y que, por supuesto, tiene mucha mas experiencia que yo en el amor.

-Bella, nadie en este mundo hará que te deje de amar, además, Tania es solamente una amiga, no te preocupes por eso amor.

-Estas seguro?

-por supuesto, además, prefiero a las castañas, y tu eres perfecta para mi.- le susurró lo ultimo al oído, provocando un adorable sonrojo en Bella, la cual se disculpo por su repentino ataque de celos.

-Por cierto, cuando partimos?

-Pasado mañana, a las 3ºº debemos estar allá.

-Ya veo…

-Por cierto….le dije a Ángela y Ben que podían venirse con nosotros.- dijo esta sonrojada mientras miraba en otra dirección – no te molesta cierto? después de todo es tu auto.

-Para nada, ellos me caen muy bien.- Dijo este con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que podamos hacer algo como esto juntos, además de relajante será emocionante, hace mucho que no voy a las aguas termales.

-Si, la pasaremos muy bien, además, Emett parecia bastante emocionado por ir.- Ni Edward ni Bella pudieron evitar reírse por lo emocionado que estaba Emett, ganándose una dura y fría mirada por parte del profesor.

Después de eso, todos hablaban de su salida a Seattle y Alice de la ropa que debían llevar, por lo que no fue necesario sacar el tema del día anterior. Bella quedo con Ángela, Rosalie y Alice para ir al centro comercial en Port Ángeles al otro día y así prepararse para su viaje. Ya con todo listo, lo único que faltaba era tomar una relajadora siesta y partir.

* * *

Siento mucho la demora / pero no he podido escribir correctamente por culpa de las pruebas, ademas de que mis padres no me dejan usar el computador T.T, pero como ahora estoy de vacaciones, espero poder subir los capitulos mas rapido n.n ... nuevamente, perdon por haberme demorado tanto. byee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

Al día siguiente, Bella tomo una rápida ducha, termino de empacar sus cosas (ya que se quedarían el fin de semana allí) y fue a desayunar mientras esperaba a que Edward llegara a recogerla. No paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió unos golpes en su puerta. Se levanto y rápidamente fue a abrir, suponiendo que Edward ya estaba allí, pero se sorprendió al ver a Ángela y Ben parados en su puerta.

-Hey.- la saludo Ben.

-Hola Bella.

-Ángela, Ben, que hacen aquí? – pregunto Bella extrañada pero sin parecer descortés.

-Pues, pensamos que seria mejor para Edward que todos estuviéramos en un lugar, así no tendría que hacer tantos viajes.- le respondió Ben con una sonrisa.

-Claro, como no se nos ocurrió antes? - Respondió esta con una sonrisa mientras les ofrecía algo de tomar a sus invitados y ella iba a lavarse los dientes. Cuando termino los tres presentes fueron al comedor y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, a los 10 min. Edward llego y metieron todo al auto.

-Y los demás? –pregunto Bella mientras se subía al auto.

-No creerías que se irían todos en mi auto no? – pregunto Edward con una sonrisa mientras encendía el auto.

-Por supuesto que no.- bella tenia un adorable sonrojo – pero ellos no se saben el camino.

-Vienen atrás.- menciono Edward mientras aceleraba y comenzaban así su viaje relajador a las termas. Mientras Edward conducía todos hablaban de cosas triviales y sin importancia.

-Les mencione que el lugar esta reservado para nosotros? – pregunto Ángela recordándolo de repente.

-No a decir verdad.- respondieron Edward y Bella con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues se los digo ahora, mi tío se ira a Canadá por unas semanas, por lo que cerrara el lugar en su ausencia y me pregunto si quería ir antes de que se fuera.

-Eso es genial.- respondió Bella. Iba a agregar algo más cuando el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar.

-Que pasa Emett?- pregunto este con el ceño fruncido

-_Eddie! Podrías apresurarte?, estas conduciendo como Bella!_

-Ey! Eso no es cierto!- reclamo este mientras veía a un lado de la carretera el gran jeep rojo de Emett.

_-Por supuesto que es cierto.- _respondió Emett con una gran sonrisa mientras Alice le quitaba el celular.

-_Edward!- _chillo esta haciendo que el susodicho alejara el aparato de su oreja.-_ abre tu ventana y recibe el CD que te pasare, honestamente la música de la radio es un asco a esta hora._

_-_Como quieras.- respondió este mientras colgaba y comenzaba a abrir la ventana.

-Que haces?- pregunto Ben, ya que Edward comenzó a acercar su auto al jeep.

-Alice quiere darme algo.- fue lo único que respondió para luego sacar una parte de su cuerpo por la ventana al igual que Alice, ganándose un grito de histeria por parte de Ángela y Bella.

-Dios Edward por favor mantén tus ojos en la carretera!- grito Ángela apretándose mas a Ben.

-Edward! – fue lo único que pudo decir Bella mientras este se volteaba a verla.

-Lo siento amor.- dijo este mientras le tomaba la mano.

-No-vuelvas-a-hacer-eso…..nunca! – le dijo esta mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y Edward comenzaba a reír.

-Ok ok, no lo volveré a hacer.- respondió este poniendo el CD.

-Todo esto por un CD?- pregunto Ben – Dios, agradece que somos tus amigos y sabemos que tienes buenos reflejos o ahora estarías 6 metros bajo tierra.- dijo Ben haciendo que Edward comenzara a reír por lo irónico que sonaba eso.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, el viaje fue agradable y no hubo ningún accidente. Cuando llegaron Ángela y Ben se bajaron rápidamente haciendo que todos rieran.

-Si quieren se pueden ir con Rose y Emett cuando volvamos.- dijo Alice inocentemente

-Esta bien.- dijeron los chicos sin pensar en las consecuencias que aquello llevaba.

-Entramos? - pregunto Ángela con una sonrisa a lo que todos asintieron. El lugar era muy bonito. Elegante y rustico a la vez. Era, en pocas palabras, acogedor.

Ángela le mostró los cuartos a los chicos. Todos tenían piezas separadas, aunque de igual formas, todos sabían que ocuparían la mitad de ellas. Cuando terminaron de bajar todo lo que habían traído de los autos, las chicas se dispusieron a ir a las aguas termales y a los chicos no les quedo de otra que seguirles. Para suerte de los Cullen, el día estaría nublado hasta la noche. Afuera habían 5 piscinas, las cuales 2 estaban bajo techo, cada una con diferentes temperaturas y a un lado había un río, el cual según los 3 humanos allí presentes, era demasiado helado. Estuvo todo relativamente tranquilo hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo. Ángela había traído comida para todos y los hermanos Cullen no tenían escapatoria esta vez…tendrían que comer aunque en eso se le fuera la vida, literalmente hablando claro.

-Edward, estas seguro que no tienen ninguna escusa para esto? – pregunto Bella en un susurro.

-no, Ángela y Ben son demasiado perceptivos, si no comemos aunque sea un mordisco de ese pollo, ellos comenzaran a notar los pequeños detalles de los que carecemos.- dijo este con la voz mas triste que Bella jamás escucho, pero sabia que el tenia razón, no podían hacer nada esta vez, pero sabia que cualquier oportunidad la aprovecharían. Solo debían pensar en una manera de distraer de vez en cuando a Ángela y Ben y así lo hizo, con cosas como juegos en los que debían cerrar los ojos o centrando toda la atención en ella, lo que no era tan vergonzoso cuando esta con una compañía tan agradable como ellos. Después de 2 horas de platicar volvieron a salir. Todos estaban con energías, los Cullen ya habían olvidado el calvario que Ángela les hizo pasar inconscientemente y habían ido al río a jugar. Edward y Bella eran los únicos que aun no disfrutaban del agua. Bella por que le daba pena que la vieran en bikini y Edward porque estaba encantado hablando con Bella en un lugar tan pacifico como ese, por lo que los chicos hicieron un plan para tirarlos en el agua. Por Edward no debían preocuparse ya que estaba tan metido en su platica con su novia que no le prestaba atención a los pensamientos de los demás.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos, Emett Rose, ustedes traerán a Edward aunque deban usar la fuerza bruta y Jasper y yo lo haremos con Bella, entendido? – pregunto Alice mientras todos asentían.- Ben, tienes la cámara lista?.- este ultimo solo asintió y los Cullen fueron por su querido hermano y Bella.

-Hey chicos, que hacen? – pregunto Emett poniéndose al medio de ambos.

-Emett…que demonios haces? – pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido, ya que había interrumpido un mágico beso de los dos enamorados.

-Solo preguntar que hacen.- dijo este lo mas inocentemente que pudo.

-Solo hablamos.- respondió Bella igual de enojada que Edward.

- porque no vienen con nosotros al agua? Es mas divertido.- Emett tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara por el apresurado y enérgico "_No!_" que esos dos le dieron.-deberían venir ahora que lo pido amablemente…chicos.- Emett reía siniestramente, ya que esos dos aun no se daban cuenta que Alice, Jasper y Rose venían caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

-Emett, vete de aquí y deja de molestar.- le urgió Edward, quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Están seguros? – pregunto este por ultima vez.

-Si.- dijeron ambos con molestia.

-ok, pero recuerden que se los advertí.- dijo este con la diversión pintada en su cara mientras una mueca de confusión cruzaba por la cara de los 2 chicos para luego sentir a los demás, los cuales se les habían acercado por la espalda, tomarlos por los brazos y arrastrarlos hacia el río. Con Bella fue fácil, pero Edward dio mayores problemas, ya que este tenia su billetera en el bolsillo y se resistía mucho. Por lo que Rose le saco todo lo que había en sus bolsillos cuando estaban a un paso del río y lo tiraron como bolsa de papas, causando la risa de todo. Por supuesto que Edward se vengo después de esto y empezaron una pequeña guerra en el agua. Estuvieron 3 horas aproximadamente y luego decidieron salir. Alice puso un karaoke en la sala común y propuso hacer un video musical, aprovechando así también de calentar para el concurso, ya que ninguno de los participantes había bailado por mucho tiempo. Eligieron la canción de The Killers.

-Bien. Edward será el cantante, todos los demás bailaremos en parejas y Bella será la que grabe.- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver la cara de todos.

-Que? Porque debo cantar yo? – Edward se había cruzado de brazos y tenia el ceño fruncido. Aunque suene increíble, todas las mujeres presentes suspiraron…TODAS, ya que se veía adorable, parecía un niño pequeño. Rose movió su cabeza a ambos lados para dejar de pensar lo que sea que estuviera pensando, al igual que Ángela Alice y Bella. Edward se percato de esto solo por los pensamientos de las mujeres allí presentes, haciendo que abriera muchos los ojos, por lo que Rosalie se apresuro a decir:

-Eso es porque tienes una buena voz y el único que no tiene pareja.- Edward estaba casi seguro de que si Rose fuera humana estaría tan roja como Bella y Ángela lo estaban ahora.

-C-claro…- respondió vagamente mientras despejaba su mente de los repentinos pensamientos que le habían inundado.

-Bien empecemos.- dijo Rosalie recuperando su ahora, buen humor. De una u otra forma Alice adapto algunas prendas de Ángela, Rosalie y ella para que pareciesen vestidos y modifico un poco la ropa de los chicos, monto una improvisada escenografía y le entrego un micrófono a Edward que solo Dios sabrá de donde saco. Comenzaron a planear un baile mientras Edward repasaba la letra de la canción, aunque no sabia para que lo hacia si ya se la sabia de memoria, por lo que comenzó a ayudar a Bella enseñándole como usar la cámara y los distintos efectos que tenia. Una vez que todo estuvo listo se pusieron en sus posiciones y comenzaron.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, estas se prendieron y apareció Edward, el cual estaba sentado en un sillón. Se paro y camino al micrófono comenzando a cantar.

Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all

En ese momento aparecieron Rose, Alice y Ángela, las cuales comenzaron a pasearse alrededor de Edward.

It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss

Al decir esta ultima frase, Edward se toco la cabeza pareciendo desesperado mientras Rose le sonreía y se le acercaba, le susurraba algo al oído y luego se iba riendo.

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag

Las chicas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, bailando siempre alrededor de Edward…sacándole celos por lo que no podía tener ni tocar, bailado sensualmente muy cerca de el.

Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now  
Letting me go  
And I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control

Los chicos hicieron su aparición y comenzaron a bailar moviéndose al ritmo e la música, cada uno con su respectiva pareja.

Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

Después de esto repitieron lo mismo, terminando en comprometedoras poses (que podían malinterpretarse para cualquiera que lo viera) a los pies del sillón en el que Edward se había tirado. Después de unos segundos, Bella paro la grabación y todos comenzaron a reír por lo que acababan de hacer. La cámara quedo olvidada unos minutos después cuando Emett propuso ir a las piscinas, ya que según el, de noche deberían ser mas relajadores, además de románticas. Ninguno se opuso a esta idea.

Un par de horas después, los humanos presentes decidieron que era hora de dormir, por lo que todos entraron y fueron a sus dormitorios. Al otro día decidieron estar un rato en el río, almorzar e irse a sus casas, ya que mañana comenzaba la semana de preparaciones para el concurso de talentos y debían preparar lo que habían dejado pendiente para el instituto y así poner todas su atención en el concurso.


End file.
